


Student Union

by sssmatcha



Category: K&Q
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 10:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11895690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sssmatcha/pseuds/sssmatcha





	Student Union

学生会会长Karry今天有点心不在焉。

当然马思远并不是要指责Karry在听自己讲话的时候一副爱理不理的样子，关键问题在于，Karry虽然对于学生会的工作看似不屑一顾，但实际上还是很上心的，每次拿来的方案他总能针对性提出问题或者建议，但现在——

Karry草草看了两眼手上的文件就随便丢到了一边，而且似乎没有提出任何意见的打算。

......喂那好歹也是个校级活动的拟定方案啊！

“挺好的，就按上面的执行吧。”Karry双手抄在胸前，闭了下眼睛。

居然就这么通过了？！

天啦噜Karry居然也有不要求修改方案直接通过的一天！

马思远见鬼一样抬头看了眼Karry，对方却是一脸希望他有多远滚多远的诡异表情。

不知道又发什么病。马思远抖了抖，拿过文件赶紧撤退了。

在他关上门离开之后，Karry还是保持着刚才的姿势坐在椅子上，看似没有任何动静。唯一不同的是，刚才还只有说话声的房间里，此刻出现了非常微妙的吮吸声，一开始还很小，随着马思远离开的时间越长而变得愈发肆无忌惮起来。

又过了好一段时间，Karry发出了一阵类似于满足的轻哼，紧接着，原本抱在胸前的手突然伸到了桌下，像是拎着什么小动物一样，一把将千智赫抓了出来。

“玩得开心么？”

把小孩丢到宽大的桌上，Karry的声音里还有着无法掩盖的释放后的慵懒。

千智赫眼角还挂着泪珠，脸颊被情欲熏得通红，用着自认为恶狠狠的眼神十分不满地瞪了回去，而实际上却毫无杀伤力。他的脸和脖子都被溅上了白色的液体，嘴角还淌着透明的唾液，皮肤上浮现的粉色一直蔓延到脖颈之下，看上去相当诱人。

今天一大早Karry声称带着他来观摩学生会的运作，毕竟是刚加入的新人，很有必要了解这些相关事宜。

哪知道观摩还没怎么观摩，两个人就滚到了一起。当Karry把性器塞进他嘴里的时候，千智赫才后知后觉地意识到，这位学长根本就是打着官方的旗号把自己骗过来而已。

虽然他并不是第一次给Karry做口交，却是第一次那么紧张。千智赫可没有Karry那么处变不惊——或者干脆说是不要脸，在学生会这种地方做这种事，要是一旦被人发现......他可不想以后再也抬不起头来做人。

小孩趴在Karry腿上吮吸着他的性器，涨成深红色的头部圆润光滑，柱身颜色要浅一些，突起的青筋脉络分明，整根肉柱又粗又直，他的嘴巴被撑得满满的，灌满了腥膻的味道，咸涩的前列腺液混合着唾液被他囫囵吞咽下去，春药一般勾得下体一阵阵发紧。一只手圈住无法含住的根部，刺激鼓鼓的精囊，另一只手则有些粗鲁地伸到自己的下体胡乱摸着慢慢翘起来的器官，意乱情迷间，还要非常辛苦地分神去注意门口的动静。

但Karry似乎一点都不在意这些。

马思远敲门的时候，千智赫浑身一抖，嘴里下意识重重一吸，然后挣扎着就想把那东西吐出来。哪知道Karry反而把他的脑袋往下一按，把他整个人塞到了桌子底下，还不忘挑起嘴角威胁一句“敢吐出来今天就别想回家”。

Karry非常了解千智赫的性格，青涩又敏感，随便挑逗几下就会害羞得不行。所以在把小孩塞到脚下的时候他根本没想过，正是因为自己随口的威胁，反而激发了对方一些莫名其妙的潜力。

含着自己性器的小嘴比以往任何时候都要更加卖力地吞吐着，就像在报复什么一样。Karry完全没想到一向对这件事不怎么情愿的小孩会如此主动，甚至可以如此熟练地做着挑衅他的动作。口腔一松一紧，不断地吐出又含入，舌头灵活地在肉柱上舔舐，以至于性器的尖端被对方用牙齿轻轻擦过的瞬间，他都差点没有忍住蓄势待发的欲望。

没想到......竟然能做到这个地步。

“明明......咳、明明都是学长的错！”不可避免地被嘴里的液体呛到，千智赫被Karry按在桌子上动弹不得，一看到对方逐渐暗下去的眸色，小孩条件反射般开始腿软，几乎都能闻到自己胯下那股催情的荷尔蒙味道。

一旦看到Karry这个表情，不管过程如何，结局一定是被他干到哭都哭不出来。

果不其然，Karry力气上完全压过他之后，将千智赫整个人翻了过来，让他趴在桌上。裤子一瞬间被扯下了脚踝，Karry挤进小孩的腿间，硬是逼他双腿大开翘起屁股，一只手伸进他还带着浓重麝香气味的嘴里。

“......呜......”

千智赫挣扎着抗拒，无奈Karry用手指夹住了他的舌头，不管怎么努力，都只能发出一些毫无意义的单音节。

在这种公共场合，Karry似乎变得比以前更加肆无忌惮起来。

口腔里因为手指的刺激，分泌出的唾液越来越多，千智赫眼睁睁看着Karry把湿漉漉的手指从自己嘴里抽出来，色情地划过尾椎，一点一点探进了紧闭的后穴。

“呜......啊......!”

突如其来的异物感让小孩僵直了身体，他忍不住发出一阵颤抖的呻吟。上半身完全瘫软在桌上，Karry架起他挺翘的臀部，手指继续向着身体深处送去。

千智赫眼前是放在桌子上的各种文件，本来是严肃的公共地点，但他们却在做着如此放荡的事情。要是早知道差点让Karry在别人面前难堪的代价那么大，他说什么也不会一时头脑发热做出那么出格的举动。

而现在的Karry，就像在他身上发现了新大陆一般，兴致十分高昂地玩弄着他的后穴。

手指进出间带出越来越多的水液，指尖轻车熟路揉捻上小孩身体里某个点，在即将进一步用力的时候，桌上搁着的手机却突然响了起来。

千智赫被吓了一跳，双腿下意识就要夹拢。而Karry则是勾住了他的膝盖，硬生生再度撑开了他的腿。

然后学生会会长大人把手指从小孩的后穴里抽出来，用因为沾了不明液体而显得湿漉漉的手，甚至指间还牵着透明的拉丝，一脸淡定地接起了电话。

打来电话的是马思远，打算和他谈谈关于选择活动场地的事。马思远在那边滔滔不绝一连列出了好几个地点，Karry一边专心听着，一边把性器抵在肉乎乎的穴口磨蹭了两下，就狠狠朝着最要命的那个点撞了过去。

“唔——！”

前列腺不偏不倚被顶到，千智赫一瞬间被弄得眼泪都掉了下来，却还记得拼命捂住自己的嘴，才没有让亢奋的呻吟飘到电话那里。他委屈地转头去看Karry，那个人却一本正经地听着电话，让人完全无法想象是在做这样的事。

Karry注意到小孩泪眼朦胧的哀求目光，却也只是凑过去吻了吻他。小孩的唇瓣很柔软，唇形也很漂亮，下唇比上唇饱满得多，颜色是健康的粉色，和蜜色的皮肤搭配起来刚好，适合被亲吻得红肿充血。

笔直粗长的性器擦过前列腺，一层层挤开肉壁，奋力地摩擦着。甬道湿热而绵软，紧紧吸附着青筋暴起的性器，被操成完全服帖的形状。

似乎还觉得这种玩法不够刺激，在随口应付了马思远几句后，Karry做了一件更为恶劣的事。

他把电话转成了免提，然后将手机扩音器的部分对准了千智赫。

小孩惊恐地瞪圆了还氤氲着水汽的眼睛，后穴因为紧张而下意识绞紧，层层叠叠的肠肉更加热情地吞吐着Karry的性器，弄得他反而舒服得越来越想叫出声来。

马思远清亮的声音就在耳边，距离太近甚至有种他整个人就在这里的可怕错觉。千智赫捂着嘴拼命摇头企图避开对准自己的手机，Karry却一把抓住他的手反剪到背后，性器慢慢从后穴里抽出来半截，又重重擦过那个点顶到最深处。

“嗯......嗯！”

即使紧闭着嘴唇也无法压抑住呻吟，千智赫下唇被自己咬得泛白，却还是忍不住发出了细长的媚气鼻音。

下一刻，电话那头原本滔滔不绝的马思远突然沉默了。

Karry很好心地放慢了速度，缓慢抽送溅出的细小水声手机那边倒是听不见，千智赫却能听得一清二楚。羞耻归羞耻，然而被操弄惯了的身体只懂得自发去追寻快感，咬着滚烫的性器就自己晃起屁股来。

揉捏着小孩紧实的臀肉，Karry耐心等待着电话那头的反应。

安静了好长时间，扬声器里清晰地传来咽口水的声音，然后马思远犹犹豫豫地问道：“Karry，......你在干嘛？”

问题相当直白，声音也相当尴尬。千智赫惊惶得几乎要哭出来，却无法控制自己愈发放荡的身体，大腿根紧绷着微微抖动，后穴满满的被插得愈发绵软湿润，不断被挤出透明的黏液。

偏偏被询问的那个人居然非常冷静地继续抽插，可怜的肉壁被顶得鼓起来，穴口一圈圆滚滚的软肉像张小嘴，饥渴地吮吸着他的性器。

“没什么，你接着说吧。”Karry以和下身的动作完全不符的淡定语气回答。

“啊？......哦，哦.....”

——我什么都没听见！嗯，什么都没听见......没听见......

马思远一边自我催眠一边以最快的速度在隐约的可疑声音中结束了自己要说的话，完全不想再跟Karry多通话一秒钟，迫不及待地挂掉了电话。

而此时的千智赫已经快要在愉悦和羞耻的双重刺激下达到高潮，茶色的瞳孔因为情欲一片涣散，他的身体就像一个拧开的水龙头，满满的快感都在往后穴里流，肠壁又湿又热，穴口绞紧，臀部向上抬起，任由淫欲的浪潮从下体一波一波扩散到头顶。

Karry放下电话就立刻加快了速度，用力顶着他，粗长的性器每次都是往外拔到只有头部堪堪陷在穴肉里，再一口气捣入，干得小孩眼泪不停地流，前列腺累积的快感太过强烈，甚至前面翘起的器官都舒服得软了下去，后穴却始终精神十足地死死咬着Karry的性器。

“学长......受不了了......要坏了......Karry......停、停下来......”

一旦千智赫直接叫出他的名字，就说明他是真的快要到极限了。

Karry伸手替他去揉捏那根软下去却莫名热得发烫的性器，也没见他硬起来，倒是被溢出的前列腺液黏黏乎乎沾了一手。

“乖，再忍忍。”

那东西根本一刻都停不下来，千智赫软了腰，眼泪一串串往下掉，他是舒服得太厉害，连拒绝的话听起来都像是邀请，趴在桌子上让Karry继续操弄他的后穴，腿抖得撑不住身体。

Karry捞起小孩的腰，压着他的身体吮吸他的脖子和耳朵，叫他宝贝，夸他里面好热好紧。粗长的性器捣得穴口都翻开来，周围艳红的嫩肉又被带动着往里挤，咕啾咕啾的水声越来越大，尾音在Karry的力道下还混合着肉体撞击的沉闷声响。

“好、好舒服......呜呜......啊......啊啊......”

千智赫全身都软了，还没来得及伸手去捂下面，一泡精液就哧地涌了出来，性器又酥又麻始终没有硬起来，白色的液体却像失禁一般从翕张的小口往外流，很快在地板上汇成一滩。

这次高潮来得又急又猛，甬道内一阵阵抽搐，白浊落在地上的声音让小孩脸上一片血红，睫毛上沾满了泪珠，羞耻得浑身颤抖。在这种地方被肆无忌惮地操射，屁股追着Karry的性器求他干自己，下体酥麻到快要失去知觉，真是半点廉耻都没有了。

而Karry被千智赫高潮后无意识用力收缩的后穴吸得头皮发麻，性器深深进到甬道深处，还在高潮中抽搐的肠肉快速一张一合吮吸着他肿胀的肉柱，那股微凉的液体连续不断地射进极其敏感的内部。小孩舒服得什么都忘了，自己颤抖着拼命绞紧肠壁，只想让身体里每个地方都被淋个彻底。

他像一只得到爱抚的猫，喉咙里发出细细的呜呜声，全身都散发着纯粹的浪荡，表情满足迷醉得让人觉得过火。

Karry揽过千智赫的肩膀，让他坐进自己怀里吻他。小孩被干得腿都合不拢，双腿松松垮垮搭在他的腰上，小腿还时不时因为快感而痉挛一下，浑身都是软绵绵的。

千智赫可能是太累了，和Karry亲吻的过程中不知不觉就迷迷糊糊睡了过去。小孩在他怀里睡着的样子非常安稳，眼角眉梢还带着少年的稚气，嘴唇却是情色的红肿，混合着一身的情欲味道，有种怪异的美感。

Karry没法不想到正是自己一手把小孩弄成这副模样，上下两张嘴都被喂饱，腼腆羞涩，却又带着最天真的浪荡。

就像清澈见底的水潭里倒进了大股墨汁，慢慢将其染成纯黑。

然而，他丝毫不觉得后悔。

—end—


End file.
